


Субординация

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Red hair & cold eyes, Subordination
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хороший солдат всегда выполняет приказы командующего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Субординация

Лейтенант Гайя достаточно умна, чтобы не питать иллюзий.  
  
Она приходит к этой двери раз в неделю и знает, что это не принесёт ей ничего, кроме проблем. Но она ждёт, когда панель отъедет в сторону, открытая изнутри мановением руки генерала.  
Они не разговаривают. Это лишняя трата времени, которого у них и так немного — время отбоя и подъёма одинаково для всего офицерского состава, будь то простой лейтенант службы связи или командующий базой.  
Гайя заранее принимает душ, поэтому начинает раздеваться с порога. Пока она аккуратно складывает одежду на кресло — генерал не терпит вольности с униформой — тот допивает свой корелианский бренди. Поэтому когда Гайя становится между его разведённых коленей и склоняется за поцелуем, губы генерала горчат на вкус.  
Она запускает руки в густые, удивительно мягкие рыжие волосы и целует, горячо и отчаянно. Генерал позволяет ей это. Пожалуй, это вообще единственное, что он позволяет ей делать — краткая прелюдия, когда Гайя расчёсывает пальцами рыжие пряди, ласкает затылок, гладит грубый шрам на худом плече, и целует, пока в лёгких не заканчивается воздух. В эти моменты Гайе всё ещё кажется, что она может что-то изменить.  
Генерал умелый, но равнодушный любовник. Нет, Гайя ни разу не вышла из этой каюты, не получив разрядки. Но оргазм и удовлетворённость — разные вещи.  
Холодный взгляд серо-зелёных глаз не теплеет даже тогда, когда генерал жёстко вбивается в её отзывчивое на любое его движение тело. И Гайе, плывущей в истоме собственного короткого яркого оргазма, остаётся только наблюдать, как он, закусив губу, молча кончает. Она знает, что осталось всего несколько мгновений, пока он не отдышится. Поэтому жадно смотрит напоследок — на потемневшие от пота волосы, на шрамы, ярко выделяющиеся на порозовевших плечах, на покрасневшие губы.  
Позже ей останется только тяжесть внизу живота и пустота в душе.  
  
Лейтенант Гайя достаточно глупа, чтобы приходить сюда, надеясь, что однажды дверь перед ней не откроется.

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на 1 тур однострочников 'Star Wars One String Fest' на заявку: «Хакс/ОЖП, кинк на шрамы и кинк на волосы, R+, IC».


End file.
